


3-Sätze-Ficathon 2017

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Meine wenigen Beiträge zum 3-Sätze-Ficathon 2017.





	1. Gitarre

**Author's Note:**

> Hier kommen jetzt endlich mal alle meine kurzen Beiträge zum deutschen 3-Sätze-Ficathon 2017.  
> Es sind dieses Jahr leider nur drei geworden, aber hey, das sind drei mehr als im letzten Jahr, also wollen wir uns mal nicht beschweren, wa? :D  
> Viel Spaß damit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Friends with benefits ... I guess?

**Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, Gitarre**

 

"Na so etwas, Thiel", sagte Boerne neckend, als Thiel nach einer schier endlosen Zeit endlich mal wieder eine Gitarre in die Hand nahm und ein paar Lieder anstimmte, deren Erinnerungen an die Griffe irgendwie die Zeit in seinem Kopf überlebt hatten, "solche Feinmotorik bezüglich Ihrer Finger hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut."  
  
Er warf Boerne wie beiläufig einen Blick zu und erwiderte: "Dabei müssten Sie mit der Feinmotorik meiner Finger doch bestens vertraut sein."  
  
Schlagartig färbten sich die Wangen des anderen rot und Thiel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.


	2. Touché

 

  **Tatort Münster, Wilhelmine Klemm, Touché**

 

Würde Thiel es nicht mit eigenen Augen beobachten, würde er es vermutlich nicht für möglich halten: Die Klemm lieferte sich mit dem Oberstaatsanwalt ein Wortgefecht, das seinesgleichen suchte, und in dem in der Staatsanwältin mehr Temperament zu Tage kam, als er es in allen vorherigen Jahren miterlebt hatte - was schon oft mehr als beeindrucken gewesen ist. Aber dieses Mal ging es ihr offensichtlich besonders an die Nieren; was in ihm einerseits ein unangenehmes Gefühl auslöste, war er schließlich der Auslöser dafür, da seine Arbeitsweise nicht von jedem so gut aufgenommen wurde - dass sie sich jetzt ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste für ihn einsetzte, erleichterte ihn überraschenderweise aber auch.   
Dann endlich, nach einem schier endlosen und mindestens genauso energischen Monolog von Frau Klemm, ließ sie Herrn Krüger verdattert im Raum stehen; und auch wenn Thiel ihr rasch gefolgt war, hätte er schwören können, hinter sich noch ein leises "Toché" gehört zu haben.


	3. Augen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Modus: An

  **Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, Augen**

 

"Wenn Augen das Fenster zur Seele sind und ich mich in deinen spiegeln kann, was sagt mir das dann?", murmelte Boerne neckend gegen Thiels Lippen.

  
"Dass du spinnst", grinste Thiel, bevor er die Augen schloss und ihm einen sanften Kuss gab. "Weil man die wichtigsten Dinge im Leben sowieso nicht sieht, sondern spürt."


End file.
